Civil War
by RockerBabe414
Summary: NO LONGER A SONG-FIC. After a death and a bad dream, Captain America must end the war. Marvel Civil war, but altered so it has a happy ending. Stony
1. Prologue

**Civil War**

(NO LONGER A SONG FIC)

**Summary:** My version of the Marvel Civil War, focusing on Captain America. A semi- song fic of "Civil War" by Guns 'n Roses. Stony

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything (it's depressing, really)

**Notes:** So I was randomly researching the Marvel Universe one day, and discovered this thing called the "Civil War." I got my info from the Marvel Universe Wiki site, so my apologies if anything is seriously off. I did change facts too. The dream is actually how the war is meant to end, in the Marvel comics.

The pairing is Stony, just because I love these two so damn much!

Posting it in the Avengers fandom because I'm scared I'm going to look like a noob if I post it in with the Marvel Comic fandom! No offense guys, just fear of flames…

Any who…

**0-0-0-0-0**

_The sounds of gunfire, shouting and thunder swirled around them._

_The fighting, for today anyway, was over._

_But all he could focus on was the warm red liquid seeping between his fingers._

"_Cap," rasped the boy_

"_I'm here, son. I'm here," he said, putting more pressure on the wound. "You're going to be okay,"_

_That was his mantra._

"_The boy let out a low chuckle._

"_You don't have to lie to me, Cap,"_

"_I'm not lying to you son, I'm lying to myself."_

_The boy just gave him a sad smile._

"_It is going to be alright," insisted the boy, "Just maybe not for me."_

"_You always were the optimist, son. You believe everything is going to be alright, even in the middle of a war."_

"_I hope it's nearly the end. Of the war, that is," the boy looked up at the Captain with pleading eyes, "You've got to end this war, Cap."_

"_It will end, son. I promise you."_

"_You can't let the Government win," said the boy, suddenly and desperately._

"_I won't let them," _

_He clutched at the boys hand fiercely. _

_The boy smiled, the pain in his chest beginning to subside and fade. _

_He knew it was nearly his end._

"_You've been so good to me, Cap. It has been an honour to fight alongside you."_

"_Goodbye, son. May you finally find the peace you deserve,"_

_The boy smiled as the light left his eyes._

_Cap gently closed the boy's unseeing eyes and lowered his own head in respect._

_They had won this battle today, but at far too great a cost._

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Today we are here to mourn the loss of a young man loved by all who had the pleasure of meeting him. His life was cut tragically short…"

The priest's words seemed fuzzy to Cap's ears, and couldn't focus on them.

He sat at the back of the church, on the pew farthest away from the family.

It was a small gathering, with just close family and friends.

All dressed in black.

Mourning.

He, too, was in black.

He remained at the back, feeling as if he was trespassing on a private moments.

But he had to be there.

To pay his respects.

He walked down the aisle towards the front of the church, needing to have one final look.

"Did you know my son?" asked the mother, warmly and shakily.

"Not really, Ma'am. I wish I would have been able to have the chance, though."

"He was a wonderful boy," she said with a sad smile, almost identical to her son's, "He always stood up for what he believed was right."

He nodded.

"I was with him when," his voice broke, "I was with him."

The mother seemed to understand.

"What was your name?"

"Steve,"

"Steve," she repeated "I am glad you are here. I think he would have liked you to be here."

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust,"

The casket was slowly lowered into the ground.

Feeling a sense of closure, Cap decided it was time to slip back into the shadows of which he came.

The boy's mother halted him

She looked him straight in the eyes for a few long moments.

Silently saying thanks.

Cap just nodded and made his leave.

**0-0-0-0-0**

So, how is it so far? That was just a taste of what's to come.

Reviews are love!

**Love Peace and Rock always,**

**RockerBabe**


	2. Part 2

**Civil War**

(NO LONGER A SONG-FIC)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't sue

**Notes/Warning: **Angst, angst, fluff, angst**.**

There will be happy ending, promise. Just a lot of angst to wade through first, then we can find the adorable fluff.

**0-0-0-0-0**

He snuck into the abandoned bomb shelter as the sun began to set. He had been hiding out there for the best part of a fortnight. It was nearly time to move on. That thought only added to the morbid and sour taste in his mouth after the funeral.

The bunker was simple and military, and he liked it.

It wasn't as luxurious or homely as Stark's Avengers Tower, though. He shook his head. Dwelling on the past would not help him now. Suck it up, Steve, he told himself. You are on the run; you can't afford to have a home.

He climbed under his covers and sighed. He didn't want to sleep, but his body had other ideas. The events of recent months were taking their toll.

He closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep. But his sleep was anything but restful.

**0-0-0-0-0**

_He stared down at Tony, his arm raised to strike him once more._

_His face was bruised and bloodied, and the Ironman armour had numerous dents._

_Tony just laid there, his eyes staring up at Cap's face in defiance._

"_C'mon Cap," he rasped, "Do it. I know you want to. So do it. End me."_

_All the pent up rage against the man beneath him coursed through him._

_He so wanted to do it._

_He was more than able to do it._

"_You hate me, Cap. You said so yourself,"_

_Cap had to look away, Tony's gaze all too hurtful._

_He had regretted those words ever since they left his mouth. And he could never take them back. _

_He had spent months wishing he could._

"_You said you hate me, and now you have the chance. To end me, and to end the war. Take it."_

"_NO!" Steve screamed._

_He punched down, and heard bone shatter._

_Tony could only stare up at him in disbelief._

_Cap let his injured fist fall to his side. The pain from wound matched the pain he felt inside his chest._

"_No!" he repeated, "I will not end you, or anyone else! This fighting has to stop. The death and the fighting and the hiding, this ends now!"_

_He stood from is crouched position and dropped his shield in surrender._

_A hand gently and gingerly slipped around Cap's own fractured one._

_From his vantage point upon the Courthouse stairs, he could see the desolation. The anger, the hatred, the suffering, the sadness, the destruction, the pain._

_The cost of war._

"_I am Captain America. I oppose the Registration Act, but I want this conflict OVER!"_

_He reached up with his free hand, and slipped back his mask._

_The crowd gasped as one._

"_I am Captain America," Cap repeated, "But my name is Steven Rogers. I surrender."_

"_FIRE," came a command from within the crowd._

_Rifles fired and Captain America fell on the steps of the Federal Courthouse. _

"_Steve!" Tony shouted in horror. "No no. Steve, no!"_

**0-0-0-0-0**

Cap woke up with a start. Fists clenched at sweat dampened sheets.

The dream felt all too real.

The hunting, the hiding the fighting the killing. It all had to stop.

He slipped out of bed and padded over to where his Captain America suit lay pooled on the floor.

Soon, he was dressed and out the door.

The keys to his bike in his hand, and a prayer in his heart.

I hope this works.

**0-0-0-0-0**

_~"I love you, Steve,"~_

_Tony reached out an arm blindly to the other side of the bed. When it came into contact with only cold sheets, he began to panic._

_Had last night been all a dream? Had he imagined admitting his feelings to Steve after a horrendous battle that had brought the Avengers to their knees? Had he only dreamed Steve reciprocating those emotions?_

_It had felt so real._

_He let out a depressed sigh._

_You still have to face the day, Stark, he told himself._

_He opened his eyes a fraction, and discovered there was another person in his room._

_Steve._

_He smiled at Tony, and God, it felt so good, yet hurt so much._

"_Good morning sleepy head!" Steve said as he sat at the foot of the bed._

"_Morning," Tony mumbled._

"_Everything okay, Tony?"_

"_I just… I just had this amazing dream, and for a few moments I thought it was real."_

"_Don't you hate it when that happens? Well, my dream came true," he said with a sappy smile._

_Tony felt a stab near his arc reactor._

"_Sorry," Steve said, "I just had to grab a shower."_

_Tony was about to cut in but Steve continued._

"_I was very sweaty and dirty after last night's activities!" he said with a wolfish grin._

_Tony's heart soared. So it was real!_

_He leapt up at Steve and held him tight, resting his face in the crook of the other man's neck._

"_I thought it was too good to be true," he whispered._

"_But it is true Tony. Last night was real, and so is 'us'"_

"_I might have to get you all dirty and sweaty again just to make sure!" he said with a grin of his own._

_Their lips were so close. If Tony moved his head just a fraction…_

"_Sir," JARVIS interrupted, "I must apologies for the inconvenient timing, but the Team need to speak with both of you immediately."_

"_JARV, is it really _really _urgent?"_

"_I specifically told them not to interrupt you Sir. I informed them that you were affirming your new found relationship with Mr Rogers,"_

_Steve could only blush in response._

"_Okay, so it is serious then. They wouldn't be willing to interrupt this if it wasn't." Tony sighed._

"_I'm sure whatever it is, we can handle it," Steve said, wrapping an arm around Tony's waist possessively._

"_Together?" Tony asked_

"_Together." Steve confirmed with a warm and dazzling smile. Tony matched him with his own._

_That was the day they found out about Nitro and the Registration Act. Their perfect little world was shattered forever._

_It was the last time Steve had seen Tony smile. It could easily be the last time he ever saw it._

_But he vowed to see that smile again. _

_He had to make this work._

**0-0-0-0-0**

So, what did you think of the next instalment? Please review! Pretty please with a Chris Evans on top? ;-)

**Love Peace and Rock always,**

**RockerBabe**


	3. Part 3

**Civil War**

**Disclaimer: **Seriously people, I OWN NOTHING! Please stop reminding me of my shortcomings… (rocks back and forth on heels in a dark corner) :P

**Notes: **Angst and fluff. You have been warned (again). It does have a happy(-ish) ending! Last instalment of "Civil War" hope you all enjoyed the ride.

**Update: ** Sorry this took so long!

MY APOLOGIES EVERYONE, BUT THIS IS NO LONGER A SONG-FIC. I was recently reminded that song lyrics in fanfiction works are pretty much prohibited, so this no longer contains lyrics to "Civil War" by Guns n' Roses.

Perhaps listening to the song whilst reading may help to give similar imagery? I strongly suggest you do, the lyrics are so strong and powerful.

**0-0-0-0-0**

At the sound of the gunshot, the room grew silent. The idle chatter of dinnertime conversation ceased.

"Nobody move," Cap shouted, fanning his gun around the room.

He wanted them to listen. They had to listen. All of them.

"People are out there fighting and dying for your 'cause', and you just sit here and eat! How can you?"

"Do you know how many I've seen die? How many I have buried? NO!"

He stepped forward, menacingly towards Tony.

"This has to end, Stark. This has to end now!"

He grabbed Tony in a headlock, and placed the barrel of the gun against the other man's temple.

"I won't hurt you," he whispered almost inaudibly in his ear.

Tony inclined his head just a fraction in response.

Thankfully, the rest of the dinner party were too busy cowering behind and under furniture to notice the exchange.

Steve began in an overly loud voice;

"Now, let's go some much more," he paused, "Intimate," he decided on using. "Where we can discuss certain matters and come up with a conclusive solution."

Tony nodded, much more noticeably.

"And if you, or anyone else, try any funny business, I will not hesitate to shoot you. Understood?"

Another nod.

"Good," he said as he half dragged Tony out of the dining hall and towards the staircase leading up to the balcony.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"So how did you manage to get in?" Tony asked, not looking at Steve.

He stared out at the stars reflecting off the oceans' waves instead.

Star-spangled, just like the man next to him, he mused.

"JARVIS let me in. You really ought to update your AI on current events, Tony. He still thinks we are… involved."

"I'd like to think that too," whispered Tony.

Calloused hands grabbed at his shoulders and forced him to turn around.

"Then why didn't you join me?"

"Steve, I'm not a mutant. Or an alien, or a magician, or a super soldier. I'm just a guy in a metal suit. They would have turned against me."

"But I wouldn't have,"

Tony ran a hand over his face. "Steve, we were together one night. _One night!_ I said I loved you, and I meant it. When I woke up and thought you were gone, thought it was just a dream, it _hurt._"

"I would never leave you, Tony. I've already lost too much. Too many."

"Soldiers?"

"No, fighters. They aren't soldiers, as much as you aren't a soldier. They have hardly any training, no government to back them, and no populace to support them. We shouldn't have to fight, Tony. They should not have had to die for this."

The tears that stung at his eyes now slipped down his cheeks.

Arms encircled him, and he buried his face in Tony's neck.

"I know, babe. I know. It has to stop. And by tomorrow, it will have. JARVIS, put Mission: Resolution in effect immediately."

"What? How?" Steve gaped, just as JARVIS replied with his customary "Yes, sir,"

"I don't know how you do it," Steve smiled.

"Neither do I,"

They both stood on the balcony for what felt like eternity just silently holding each other, before Tony asked cautiously.

"Why? Why now?"  
Steve sighed.

"I had a dream. The war was about to end. I was about to kill you." Tony stiffened in his arms, but Steve continued. "You kept goading me and I was about to. You kept saying how much I wanted to do it, and I really did. And you wanted me to do it. You wanted the war to stop. And then you said that I hated you, I should end you. I couldn't do it. So I surrendered and revealed my secret identity. And they shot me anyway. You kept screaming my name. You thought I hated you, and I would have died without telling you how wrong you were. I don't hate you Tony. Far from it."

Tony placed a kiss to the top of his head. He knew. He knew.

"I know you don't hate me babe,"

"The opposite," he looked at Tony, and in an instant a decision was made. "Fuck it," he said, "I love you Tony."

Lips crashed together in a desperate attempt to convey so many, too many, messages. 'I missed you,' 'I want you,' 'I need you,' 'I love you.' 'I'm sorry' being the most prominent.

"C'mon Cap,"

"Steve," he reminded

"C'mon Steve, let's go finish this war. Together."

"Together."

Steve suddenly gave a gentle chuckle. Tony looked at him quizzically and amused.

"I was just thinking. They call it 'Civil War,' but there's nothing whatsoever civil about it."

This time, Tony laughed.

"Ahh, Steve. I must update you with some pop culture references,"

**0-0-0-0-0**

Done. So, what did you think? Would love it if you could drop a review!

**Love Peace and Rock always,**

**RockerBabe**


End file.
